The Tragedy of Funny Love
by DandyBear
Summary: All she had ever wanted was to be with him. All he ever wanted was the chance to regain his honor. Where did things go so wrong for these two lost souls?


**A/N: **Hey guys DandyBear here and I've finally started rewriting my old story Pucca's Tragic Love Story. This might take awhile because I don't always have a ton of time to write anymore and I have other projects in the works but hopefully I can make this story better than it was before and finish it this time around. Also I haven't quite figured out an update schedule just yet, but I'll figure it out soon.

So without further delay I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Pucca Miharu groaned as what felt like a soggy brick fall directly on her forehead. What the hell were bricks doing there anyway and why were they soggy?<p>

The young noodle delivery girl struggled to open her unusually heavy eyelids only to be met with a glaring sun. Rather then fighting the sun to regain her vision a more important question popped into her hazy mind. Where exactly was she and how did she get there?

Pucca told her body to get up and to get moving but to no avail. After the first few failed attempts she finally noticed the dull throbbing pain emitting from various parts of her body. Panic began to slowly creep up on her but she took a deep breath hoping to calm herself.

another soggy brick fell on her head and she soon realized that it was a mere drop of water. Wherever she was the water had to have been dripping for quite some time to feel that heavy on her forehead. If nothing else she would never underestimate Chinese water torture again.

Since her body refused to move and her eyes had yet to adjust to the fiery ball in the sky Pucca tried testing out her other senses.

She felt cool grass beneath her finger tips, damp to. As a matter of fact she could feel the same dampness all around her. Maybe it had rained recently. It would certainly explain all the water everywhere. Another drop feel on her forehead causing the world to spin. she had to figure this out soon before the water drove her crazy.

Well at the very least she was outside, at that meant that she hadn't been kidnapped by some random psycho, or at least she hoped so. Pucca sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose at the sickly sweet smell of her uncles' famous noodles. Only they smelled as if they had soured. Still by the storm brewing in her stomach even rotten noodles seemed appealing at the moment.

She tired opening her eyes once more, thankfully to a cloud passing over head at the moment though everything still seemed hazy. Though it bother the now stiff muscles in her neck she managed to turn her head slightly catching a glimpse of shining red metal strewn as far as she could she.

Turning her head had also alleviated her forehead from the pounding droplets which now seemed like the tiny specks of water they truly were as they got lost in her hair.

The delivery girl's head ached more though as her brain finally fought though the fog enough to piece together what had happened. Her once beautiful scooter layed wrecked before her and from the mesages her body was sending her she was in no better condition. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hopes of finding her way home. The tears from her puffy eyes blended in softly with the new april shower that had began to fall.

Not too far from the delivery girl and her woes traveled a young ninja in training. Striving for the hope that one day he could regain his family's honor. He stopped to take shelter from the unexpected drizzle beneath a cluster of bamboo leaves. He himself could have kept going but his only traveling companion, a small black tabby, was rather off put by the rain.

Garu Nohara sighed, still slightly weary from his previous travels. A master was hard to come by these days as the old traditions died out and the age of the warrior was dwindling to nothing more than a mere memory. Garu had been lucky to find a dojo in Sooga village that still taught the old ways. The young ninja's victory was short lived however when he had discover that Tobe had taken residence in Sooga as well.

Though Garu was far from interested in rehashing old issues with his self proclaimed 'rival' he was certain that they could not co-exist in any sort of peace. At least not one that would last long anyway.

"Damn Tobe." The ninja muttered darkly. The black tabby Mio meowed sympathetically. It was not often that Garu needed to speak, though he was young he took a certain pride from not being a man of many words. He was even due to take a vow of silence soon as a part of his spiritual training. Tobe however, did at deserve Garu's curse if nothing else.

The clouds had decide to be kind that day and the rain had stopped no sooner then when they had started. Leaving a quiet, calming atmosphere. The young girl awoke from a slumber she had cried herself into to the sounds of leaving rustling in the distance. Suddenly voices accompanied the disturbance of the forest and Pucca's still foggy mind scrambled to gain some comprehension of what was being said.

At the very least she could make out the clear footsteps being made. Coming closer and closer by the second. Suddenly they stopped and she could faintly make out a single pair of feet rushing to her side. Pucca couldn't help but let a smile grace her bruised lips not being able to fight back the hope that she had been saved.

Her hopes had been dashed though as her eyes focused and she was met with sharp obsidian eyes with an x shape scar between them.

If her brain had been working any more Pucca surely would have thought that Tobe was one of the last people that she had wanted to see. Tobe had only lived in Sooga village for the past few years and his aura screamed of bad news. Most of the other children simple stayed out of his way, with the exception of his misfit gang. The adults tended to shun him. His soul seemed dark. Darker than any child's should be and now Pucca was at his mercy.

On any normal day she would have been fine taking care of herself. Tobe had yet to bother her, not only for the rumors about her own strength but because of the protection she had fallen under by being friends with the like of Brendon Ighiro.

His face came into even clearer view as he leaned closer to her, with what she was sure was smirk on his face. Her heart raced, and her mind spun as she struggled to retain consciousness.

His lips were almost at her ear when that was a shout from somewhere in the distant. Tobe rose from where he had loomed over her and she slipped into sweet unconciousness.

The young ninja had not traveled much further before coming onto the scene. The wreckage was enough to give him an idea of what had happened but what part had Tobe played in all of it? Could he have really caused such damage? In anycase no good could come of his presence.

"Step away from the girl." Garu stated calmly, hand already on his sword. Tobe startled, rose up from a fairly lifeless looking body daped in red.

"This has nothing to do with you Garu!" He sneered. Tobe was alway up for a confrontation with Garu and his current lack of entusiamum only fueled Garu's fears.

"Ninjas ATTACK!" He shouted. The young ninja brace himself but seconds passed without anything happening.

Said ninjas in question , unaware of the scence a few few away, had gotten rather distracted with the butterflies that had suddenly decided to come out and play. They were after all still just boys.

"Never mind them then, those bumbling idiots, there will still be no honor for you today Garu!" Tobe growled drawing his own sword.

Pucca eyes fluttered opened to the high pitched sound of someone screaming for retreat, alerting her to the situation she had just found herself in. She only prayed that it was Tobe that had made he sound of defeat and that the victor was a kinder soul then he.

She suddenly found her her being tilted forward as cool water began to slide down her throat which she swallowed greedily.

"Thank you." She managed weakly, tears sliding down as her nightmare ended in a miracle. She let herself slip back into the darkness as the boy gently picked her up to carry her to the nearest hospital.


End file.
